(Field of the Invention)
The present invention relates to an object detection system including a sensor section which detects an object within a detection area and an adjuster (remote controller) which sets an operating condition of the sensor section.
(Description of Related Art)
Conventionally, a sensor (sensor section) is known which detects an object such as a human body by using detection rays such as infrared rays, microwaves, or the like within a detection area. The sensor is used, for example, as an automatic door sensor for object detection of an automatic door apparatus.
In general, an automatic door apparatus includes a plurality of automatic constituent devices such as a door controller which controls a speed of an automatic door and the like and a sensor section for detecting a passer or the like. In addition, an object detection system is also known in which setting of an operating parameter (operating condition) of each device of an automatic door apparatus is performed by a single adjuster (remote controller) provided independently of the automatic door apparatus. An example of the object detection system is a system in which a single remote controller sets an opening speed and a closing speed of a door, an open timer, and the like which are operating parameters of each device constituting an automatic door apparatus, and performs area setting for determining what distance from a door opening is defined as a detection area of a sensor section, etc. (e.g., Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-231665).
The detection area of the sensor section is set, for example, by adjusting a tilt angle of a sensor main body or an optical system and is generally adjusted so as to have a predetermined depth and width with respect to the automatic door by manually operating a Dip switch, an angle adjustment mechanism, or the like which is provided within the main body and interlocks with a screw or the like.
Meanwhile, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-231665, an operating condition of each device of the automatic door apparatus is set by a single remote controller. In the case where a plurality of automatic door constituent devices are connected to a bus, it is necessary to initially select a device desired to be set from among the plurality of constituent devices. It is appropriate if each recognition code in a recognition code list displayed at that time is interpretable by a setting person. However, for example, if the recognition code is only number information such as a serial number at the time of production, the setting person needs to previously know which number is allocated to a device desired to be set. When a plurality of constituent devices are set, the setting operation is very complicated and difficult, which is a problem.
In addition, even when type information is included in the displayed recognition code list, there is a case where the same type of a plurality of devices (e.g., internal and external activation sensor sections) are connected in an automatic door configuration; and in this case, same type information is lined in the recognition code list, it cannot be recognized which recognition code corresponds to the internal activation sensor section and which recognition code corresponds to the external activation sensor section, and it is difficult to select a sensor section desired to be set from among a plurality of the sensor sections, which is a problem.